Wedding of My Nightmares
by wisegirlindisguise
Summary: SEQUEL TO "HELP MY HEART" All readers of the story will know what i am talking about and if you don't sorry, but this is it. Hurry read and review
1. ASAPD

**HERE IT IS!!!!! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL! I AM SO HAPPY Y'ALL LIKED MY STORY CALLED "HELP MY HEART" AND I'M TALKING IN ALL CAPS AREN'T I? **

**Sorry, i will attempt to contain myself. Love y'all**

* * *

"Percy, where are we going?" I wondered as he pulled me through the woods of camp. I had turned eighteen two weeks ago and was finally free. We still came to camp to teach different fighting techniques to the new campers and learn more from Chiron.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise; now, hurry up." He yanked me a little faster as we kept going.

Finally, we skidded to a stop on a beach. We were outside of camp borders for sure. There was beach house that looked like it hadn't been visited in six or seven years. But, I did recognize it. Percy had told me about everything he did as a kid and this house was where his mom had met Poseidon. The god had come up on shore and the two fell in love. Of course, he had to leave immediately. Well, you know the story.

Anyways, Percy pulled on my arm again and led me toward the house. We tumbled up the steps from the beach and straight for the house. At the front door he gave me a kiss and then opened the door. The inside was spotless. It looked like he had rounded up the cleaning harpies from camp and sent them to this house.

They couches were positioned perfectly to face the large TV. There were pictures on the wall of Sally and Paul, and Sally and Percy, and also Sally and Poseidon. All the men that had been in her life except for that one mortal dude who was never important enough to remember. I only met him once or twice.

A dinning room had candles on the table and a nice table cloth. The candles were not lit and there were only two chairs. The kitchen was spotless as well and I could smell something that made my nose tickle with excitement. I could smell the roast in the oven and I could see the pots on the stove that smelled like they had some vegetables and mashed potatoes.

He led me up the stairs. There were three doors on the top door. One was a guest bedroom most likely; another was probably a bathroom, and the last was, and I'm just guessing, the master bedroom. The master bedroom was the one he took me in. There was a king sized bed sitting in the center of one wall while a wardrobe sat across from it pressed against the wall. The bed side table had candles on them. The candles were already lit.

I walked over to the bed sitting on the edge to face Percy. He walked over to the bedside as well and took a seat. Every since my mom had sent Apollo after us we had calmed down a bit with the kissing. We didn't want anyone to loose there heads… yet.

Percy slid off the side of the bed and onto a knee. I gasped as realized what he was doing.

"Annabeth Chase," he said taking my hand in his. "will you marry me?" He pulled a leather bound box out from his back pocket displaying it in front of me. "If you say yes I can open the box."

"What if I only say yes for the ring though?" I teased.

"Come on Annie, for once in my life I am trying to be serious."

"Fine, fine, of course I say I do Seaweed Brain!" He hopped up off his knee hugging me around my neck. "Now, open the box knuckle head." I said pushing him away.

"Ok" He reached for my neck and I smacked his hand away. "I have to get the key Wise Girl." He said grabbing my hand as I smacked him and kissing the top. He pinned my arm to my side and reach a little ways down the front of my shirt pulling out the necklace he had given me last summer. The little silver key glinted in the candle light. I had always admired the craftsman ship and still found it quite beautiful.

He slipped the key into the lock and clicked it to the side. The top of the box flipped back and revealed a ring. Oh, but this wasn't just any ring. This ring was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The band of the ring reached up and out holding a stone at the top. The stone was a blue sapphire perfectly cut. The back of it was smooth over but not covered so it would slide easily onto the finger.

He slipped it form the hold of the box and onto my left hand. I admired it in the candle light as he took a seat beside me kissing my neck. I didn't really notice as he rested his head on my shoulder looking at the ring on my finger himself.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He wondered reaching up for my hand and intertwining out finger and pulling my hand down to my side. "Just like you, but you are prettier."

"You are so cheesy." I gawked turning his way. "But, I guess I still love you." I kissed him secretly spying my left ring finger as I brought my hand to the side of his face.

Thunder began to boom, but it didn't sound thunder of anger. It sounded more like someone was laughing. Suddenly, there was Poseidon standing in the room watching us. We split apart putting our hands together again.

"Dad" Percy said not really minding what his father had seen.

"Percy and my soon-to-be-daughter-in-law how are you two today?" He wondered standing his ground in front of the door. His body language told us that we weren't leaving until he spoke to us.

"We're good" I sighed leaning into Percy.

"Well, Hermes should be here in 3… 2… 1…" There he was Hermes checking messages on his phone standing in front of the wardrobe. It looked like he had just come out of Narnia in fact. His screen was lighting up and blinking constantly. New message, after new message was coming in rapidly.

_George will you please stop!_ One snake complained.

"Both of you need to stop we have to go get Perseus Jackson." He finally looked up realizing he was in a candle lit room with Poseidon, Percy, and I. He looked slightly red sweating a bit.

"Welcome Hermes" Percy and Poseidon greeted together.

"Um, yea, Perseus Jackson, I have message directed for you." Hermes said putting his cell phone into his pocket.

"Bring it on" Percy challenged.

"Athena, along with Zeus, has summoned you up to Olympus."

"On what counts?" He wondered

"She said she would tell you when you get there. Oh, and she said if you don't come then you'll lose your head faster then what she plans."

"That's reassuring." I muttered sinking back a bit.

"We'll be up there A-S-A-P." Percy assured both Poseidon and Hermes. They both vanished.

"Come on Percy ASAP." I tried to pull him to his feet, but he stopped me. He pushed me back onto the bed. He kissed my lips making silly putty out of my brain.

"A" he kissed me lightly. "S" he kissed me again. "A" Kiss. "P" Kiss. "D" Kiss.

"A-S-A-P-D?" I wondered trying to scramble away from him playfully.

"As Soon As Percy's Done" He said pulling my back into his arms.

"Sounds good" I said melting under his touch. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. Not until we are at the honeymoon at least.

* * *

**Second chapter comes in when i get some insperation from my readers. So... ok you know the deal READ AND REVIEW sorry all caps again. Love y'all**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	2. Meet the InLaws

**So i got great reviews last time and if you are just now starting this story this could get a little confusing so i suggest the first one called "Help My Heart" Have fun with this one it should be... interesting. You wanted to know what Athena wanted and here it is. **

* * *

Later that day, we headed out toward the beach where Blackjack was waiting. He was trotting in circles with his head held high. The all black horse would have been good for night time flight, but right now it was a middle of the day. I knew I could get up by myself, but Percy put his hands on my hips and lifted me up through the air as if I was as light as a feather. I landed on Blackjacks back and Percy pulled himself up.

Blackjack didn't seem to mind the weight of to fully grown demigods as we took off into the air. He went vertically into the sky until we burst through a layer of clouds. The glow of the sun was warm against my skin while the water from the clouds kept it comfortable. Percy had his arms wrapped around my waist while his chin rested on my shoulder.

We passed by camp and saw Clarisse, or someone who looked like Clarisse from this height, teaching a spear lesson to over twenty people in an open field. A Large lioness circled around the group keeping an eye on form. This was a daughter of Gaia who had decided to help camp after the war. Her part of her mom was the animal part.

We also passed a group of Party Ponies, The Manhattan Chapter, running through the woods with paintball guns. The blue pink and orange splotches everywhere showed that there must have been another team in the woods fighting back. The bright colors seemed to float in the air luring us downward, but Blackjack stayed on track.

Finally, the empire state building came into view. There was a cloud that floated above it that was known as Mount Olympus, home of the Olympian Gods. The bronze and marble shone in the sunlight as if it was some kind of haven. I knew the design would draw any good source near. My mom had approved it and it had gotten completed by a good group of construction Cyclops within a year.

We came upon a landing strip on the other side. This landing strip was there only to be found by the ones who know it is there. So, in other words it was guarded by magic so nothing could just land on it willy-nilly, that included annoying city pigeons, not that they would come the high in the air or even see Olympus.

There were three girls standing among the landing strip waving torches to direct us onto the platform. One approached us introduced herself as Thalia. I myself was deeply confused.

"Don't worry dear demigods. I am not the Thalia of which have known. I am one of the three Graces. These are my sisters. Aglaia, Euphrosyne, this is um, I'm terribly sorry I did not catch your names." I stood there dumbfounded. The Graces I was actually meeting the Graces. These girls weren't in many myths but to be found after all these years taking refuge on Olympus with their father, Zeus was amazing.

"I am Percy, and this is my fiancé Annabeth." Percy said speaking after a long moment of awkward silence.

"Oh, yes we have heard a lot of you Lady Chase. You have designed Olympus for us. Tis beautiful Lady Chase."

"Oh yes Lady Chase it is beautiful." One Grace said which I was guessing to be Aglaia. "Your addition to the throne room makes celebration days much easier. My music is able to flow through the walls and out for all to hear."

"It was my pleasure." I had recently added some speakers to Olympus that would echo music out for all to hear if it was being played in the throne room, but that was only for when the gods wanted someone to hear it.

"Yes, yes, your additions to the thrown room accent my dancing wonderfully." The last one chided which I guessed to be Euphrosyne.

"Once again, it was my pleasure." I said finally tired of the sentence myself.

"Do you hear that girls?" Thalia, not the one we knew so well, ordered from the end of the landing strip. I could slightly here the rev of an engine far in the distance.

"It is Lord Apollo" Aglaia cried with joy heading toward her sister.

"He brings great joy to our home." Euphrosyne sighed and headed toward her sisters. She turned around about halfway there and said, "Good luck Lord Perseus. And good luck to you Lady Chase. We will meet again." It sounded a bit evil, but it couldn't have been the Graces were known for celebrating joy and dancing for the gods. Not for doing their dirty work from the inside.

We turned away from the three and saw a black haired girl holding the hand of a blonde haired boy. Thalia and Tyler had returned from their hiding place in the woods. Percy pulled me forward with an arm so strategically wrapped around my waist. He and Tyler shook hands and Tyler gave me a slight hug not really leaving Thalia's side. Thalia and I greeted each other half-heartedly not sure really what to say.

Ever since last summers, uh, incident she and I hadn't been on much of speaking terms. Ok, well, we hadn't actually seen, touched, or talked to each other. We weren't even sure who was mad at whom; though I was pretty positive it was thought to be me mad at her. It seemed to make sense.

"Will you two just hug it out and move on." Percy said agitated by our silence toward each other.

"No" Thalia muttered.

"Not till she goes first." I said a little pissed at my fiancé.

We stayed on the outside while the boys stood between us walking toward the palace. We continued to not speak to anyone our whole we up there until Thalia and Tyler broke off toward a little house. Apparently, he had been invited by our mother to live in Olympus since he refused to go to camp. He still had a boat load of money in the real world and now was working on redesigning his house up here with mortal items.

Percy and I came all the way to the palace doors where we were greeted by Poseidon for the second time today. Percy said his hello paid his respect and continued on, but Poseidon had a firm hand around my arm keeping me from following. I didn't kick or scream I just stood there and watched as Percy disappeared into the throne room doorway.

Poseidon led me toward the room I had designed for his stays in Olympus. The whole thing was darkened and lit by slightly by the lights of different colored fish tank lights. There were green, blue, and red lights that lit the bottom halves of the wall. There were no light above us, but there was a large suspended fish tank that held some rare fish Poseidon and Percy had collected on their last Father/ Son fishing trip. They took pride in those trips together seeing as how Percy was still the only Poseidon child.

Also in the room was a white couch that looked as if it was made form Pensacola sand. The beautiful white grains of the beach I had visited last summer had inspired me. There was a coffee table made out of drift wood collected by Tyson that had genuine barnacles. Tyson had sanded down the top so that drinks could sit comfortably sit upon it.

The last thing I noticed was that his wife was in here. She was sitting upon the couch staring upward toward the large fish tank. They followed the trace of her finger like a little army. Her legs were long and beautiful which made me kind of jealous of the fact she could look however she wanted. She looked my way and didn't show any sign of glee or happiness. She looked rather like she didn't like me.

"Poseidon," she chided standing to walk toward her husband. "I'm going to head back down to watch over the kingdom. I don't think our son should be left to it. He isn't the brightest fish in the sea."

"Very well, have fun." He dismissed her. She vanished into flurry of bubbles as if she were in front of an air vent underwater. It was kind of cool. Her cold evil smile lingered as if she still hated my guts. "Annabeth, this room is most interesting. It feels as if you had spoken to me personally before you designed it."

"You and Percy are a lot alike. So, I kind of figured you would love what he did. He spent hours in this room before I even finished." I laughed a little to myself. Truth was me and Percy had slept on that couch together. We had fit on there as best we could with my back pressed into his chest while his arms were wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling.

"Well, you have done very well redesigning Olympus."

"Thank you" I walked over to the couch and sat down crossing my legs. My denim shorts were shorter than usually. I still never wore skirts other then special occasions, but I was starting to get more into looking a little more girly. My shirt was a white tank top and the silver key hung from my neck just under the neckline. I had just started to where makeup last year trying to impress Percy. I had told him that one time and he made me wash off all the makeup that day to prove that I didn't need it. But, I only wore a little now. Some eyeliner and mascara because of my blonde eyelashes.

Poseidon was flipping on a TV hung on a wall. He went through all the news channels and straight to one called the Aphrodite Channel. I stared at it unsure what to think. It was showing a special. The corner of the screen had something written on it in cursive which was killer on the eyes. I finally made out what it said, "Percabeth"

Poseidon must have sensed my growing anger because he turned to me and said, "I know, Percy didn't like it when I showed it to him. But, Aphrodite has followed this whole relationship since you guys met. Her and that stupid love seeking mirror." He turned back to the screen which was showing a rerun obviously. We were at Hephaestus Forge being surrounded by telekhines coming out of a class room. It zoomed in on the two of us hiding. I could faintly hear him telling me the plan. My lips moved but I couldn't hear much, but I could remember the moment.

"But you'll be killed!" I whispered

I could once again hear Percy say, "I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

I glared at him. Right then, I had wanted to punch him unconscious and throw him over my shoulder, but I knew he had to do this. So I kissed him. I remembered that day flawlessly.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." I whispered to myself again. I could feel Poseidon staring at me. I saw myself vanish, but I knew where I had gone. It showed Percy flying out of the volcano as the last seen of the special. Curtains closed over it like a theater and credits began to show.

The only reason I remembered that day was because I remembered how I felt that day. I was hiding in the entrance to the Labyrinth as I watched Percy shoot into the air. I remembered feeling like I had accepted the fact that I loved a son of Poseidon and then lost him. I broke down in tears immediately as I followed the little spider down the hall toward Hephaestus's Workshop. It was the worst feeling I had ever had.

Poseidon walked over to the couch I was sitting on and placed a hand on my shoulder. His hand reached up toward my face wiping away a tear that had fallen without my knowing.

"Up next" the TV announced. "We show you a live feed of Percy and Annabeth who aren't hand in hand." The TV channel made a slight gasping noise and Poseidon laughed large hardy laugh. I picked up a pillow and slammed it into him. He set it to the side and laughed a bit more at my feeble attempt.

The screen flickered and did a zoom in of me and Poseidon on the couch. We both waved a bit showing that we knew they were watching. Our picture shrunk back and took up one half of the screen while Percy's picture showed up. He was standing there saying something that we couldn't hear. The audio turned on and we could hear it perfectly.

"I warned you twice so far Perseus Jackson. The warning the first time was that you would destroy the world to save a friend. You proved me wrong. The second, I told you not to mess up. Did I not?"

"I see no mistake, Lady Athena." Percy stood tall and strong before my mother. I couldn't help but wonder where he found the strength.

"You are an ignorant child still Perseus. You don't see this error. Now, I want you to swear on the river Styx that you will not touch my daughter in any sexual manner." Athena ordered. I felt my cheeks turn tomato red. Percy stayed perfectly calm.

"Fine," Percy said with a bitter edge to his tone. "I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the river Styx that I will not touch Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, in any sexual manner…"

"Good"

"I'm not done. I swear on the Styx I will not touch her in any sexual manner… until the honeymoon."

The picture on the screen erupted into light and Percy turned away as my mother went into full god form. Their side of the screen shut down and I was stuck watching a black half of screen while my side was Poseidon and I frozen in place.

* * *

**So, we haven't heard from Zeus yet. **

**Annabeth: I wonder what he'll say about Percy and I.**

**You have to wait Annabeth. You have other problems too. Where is Percy?**

**Annabeth: Oh Gods! Percy?**

**While she finds him i'll get typing. She needs to find him though. Maybe i should go help. So, READ AND REVIEW!**

**PERCY!?!?! PERCY WHERE ARE YOU?  
**


	3. I Get My Best Friend and a Quest

**Ok so i had one anonymous reviewer who decided to be mean. They told me my story sucked but that was my first one so i would like to let y'all know that this was in result of that. I have decided to let the nice reviewers have the next part of the story. So, read on and don't throw fire its not nice.**

* * *

Poseidon stood and vanished from sight. I stood up and switched off the TV. Many people would have gone to find them, but when your mother could slice off the love of your life head with a flick of her hand. Plus, Poseidon had locked me in. I sat back down on the couch and pulled my knees close to by body.

Suddenly, The TV was back on Poseidon's face appeared and his eyes were racing. He nodded is head and I began to dissolve into the air. I felt like I had just dived through Niagara Falls into a cave. My muscles were sore and I could barely move.

"Sorry about the water pressures my dear, but Percy is hurt and it was the fastest way to get you here." Poseidon was talking to me, but his attention was turned to his son lying on the floor of the throne room.

"Anything broken?" I wondered immediately finding some kind of strength to get to his side.

"No, he is down under some kind of spell. The light from your mother's temper tantrum has dazed his vision. Oh and he can't move." Poseidon said whipping out a cell phone. I hadn't realized all gods used cell phones. "Apollo, where are you... Yea, I need you now… No, just put it in autopilot… It's Percy… Thanks, bye." He clicked it off and slid it back into his pocket.

Apollo was there within seconds. His hair was blown back like he had just gone through a wind tunnel and the Ray bans were charred like he had hung them on the side of his car. He had on a pair of kaki knee shorts and an unbuttoned short sleeve shirt. His abs was much defined. Stupid gods attracting anyone, even the demigods, it was annoying.

He snapped his fingers and was suddenly wearing a doctor's coat. A stethoscope hung around his neck. He kneeled down beside Percy checking his heart beat and lungs. Apollo picked Percy up and put him in a sitting position. He checked his lungs once more and then laid him back on a pillow that had appeared.

"His breathing is normal. He has an irregular heartbeat though. It is going so fast his body can't keep up so there for he cannot move, but it won't kill him. It is a curse that can only be placed by a god so Athena is the one who has to fix it. He'll be fine though." Apollo reported getting to his feet.

"Where is my mother?" I wondered ready to rip of the goddesses head.

"That information is yet to be known. I can't figure that out with a stethoscope." Apollo vanished from site leaving a passed out Percy, a shocked Poseidon, and a mad me. And that is never a good mix.

A gurney appeared next to us just as Poseidon was picking up Percy. He set Percy down on the gurney. I pushed him out of the room knowing where he could stay if I could just make friends.

I went down the streets and to the house I had seen Tyler and Thalia disappear into earlier that day. I knocked on the door not sure I could just barge in. Tyler came to the door buttoning his shirt. Nothing to worry about there, no I am serious, his hair was wet. He had just gotten out of the shower. Thalia was sitting on a couch behind him watching TV.

"Annabeth" He said shocked. Thalia turned around just staring at me.

"I need somewhere safe for Percy to stay." I pulled Percy forward into view. Tyler stood there dumbfounded while Thalia made her way to the door. Her arms were crossed over her chest and now I would just have to get this over with. "Thalia, I am sorry I went off on you last year. I shouldn't have treated you that way. Now please, can we just be friends?"

"Of course we can." She ran forward and wrapped me in a hug. I didn't let go of Percy and she let me go. She grabbed onto the gurney's railing and dragged him in. Her and Tyler picked it up and carried it up a flight of stairs and into an empty room. Nothing I mean nothing was in there except for a light.

"He can stay here while you figure out how to get him back." Tyler informed me.

"Thank you guys so much. I have to go back to camp and get some help from Chiron." I walked over to Percy and kissed his head before I left the room. I ran down the stairs and out the house toward the landing strip where the Graces and Blackjack were.

A beautiful reporter ran up to my side as I made my way down the path. She was holding a microphone and I guy followed her with a camera.

"Annabeth Chase, your fiancé has just been cursed and your mother is to hold responsible. What are you going to do next?" She wondered holding a microphone to my face as I ran.

"I'm going to break that camera of yours if you guys don't get out of my face." I said shoving her back. She stumbled and fell on her butt. The camera guy helped her up, but I didn't stop to think twice.

Thalia the Grace was trying to calm down Blackjack who was in reigns going insane. The silly horse hated being control ever since his time with Kronos. I ripped the reigns from her hands and unlatched them as I climbed my way onto his back. They fell to the ground and we took off.

"Blackjack, I need to get back to camp. Percy is in trouble." He nodded slightly and we went faster.

It took a couple of minutes for camp to come into view. The spear class was gone, but the lion was still in the field circling a camper with a sword. It was only practice and the lion wouldn't get hurt. Blackjack landed next to the lioness and I jumped off.

"Mollie, I need your help. Where is Chiron?" I asked the lioness who quickly formed into a girl with golden blonde hair.

"Oh, he is in the Big House. He's talking to someone over Iris Message." She said her voice was like a birds which was probably one of her favorite things she would change into.

"Thanks" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran into the house. Chiron was in his chair rolling toward me already. He was rolling slowly and had a small black haired boy flanking him. He looked around seven and looked like well like Percy.

"Annabeth, what is going on in Olympus?" He wondered. "I just got a report from the Aphrodite Channel on you running from Tyler Mann's house."

"My mother and Zeus summoned Percy, but he never got to see Zeus because Athena put a curse on him and now he is stuck in a dormant spell. I need your help because no one can get him back except for Athena, and she is missing in action." I took a deep breath realizing I hadn't while talking.

"Percy's sleeping?" the little boy wondered from behind Chiron.

"Oh, Annabeth, this is Marlin. He is the newest son of Poseidon." Chiron introduced the little boy. "On another note, it looks as if you need to find your mother, fast."

"Yes, that's the idea." I said not really listening to the introduction to the little boy.

"Looks like you need a quest my dear. Why don't you go see Rachel in her room upstairs?" He suggested motioning toward the steps.

I left them down stairs as I dashed up the steps. The room she lived in had heavy curtains that were elegant and beautiful, on one half anyways. The other half had easel after easel along with chalk boards and white boards. Easels were covered and the white boards had lines of poetry.

Rachel was sitting on her bed with a tennis ball. She was laying back and throwing it into the air. She looked depressed like she had seen something she hadn't wanted to see.

"Rachel?" I asked realizing the mood in the air was rather depressing.

"Annabeth," she hopped up immediately running over to me and gripping me by the shoulders. "Is Percy ok? I was napping and I saw a bright light and then him lying on the floor not moving. Is he ok?"

"I don't know Rachel he is down for now. But, I need to find my mom. So, I need a quest." I said pushing her back a bit.

"Ok, ok" She stepped back and her eye began to glow green. Her pupils seemed hollow while here irises were like green neon signs.

"_Love finally comes at last_

_ First tears must fall from the past._

_ A place where love bloomed and created a mess,_

_ The place where the wise one must make a mistake and confess._

_ A journey alone across the land with rue _

_ The journey ends with the simple words, I do._"

Rachel fell back stumbling before catching herself on her bed. She rubbed her head slightly. "I'll never get used to that." She shook her head and stood.

"Thanks Rachel"

"It's my job. Now go save Percy's butt again." She laughed and shoved me out the door.

I almost tumbled down the stairs until mini Percy caught me. I couldn't remember his name. "Where is Chiron?" I wondered finding a question that didn't bother using his name.

"He went to the Archery Fields. He told me to wait for you."

"Ok, well, I need to talk to him." I told him running from the house. I dashed across the front lawn and straight for the lake. As soon as I got there I turned right going into a clearing of trees. There were a line of Apollo kids on one side and then a line of Aphrodite. One Aphrodite had a nail file out.

"Raleigh, please shoot something at the target." Chiron asked kindly walking to her side. She pressed a button on the nail file and it turned into a dagger. She flicked her wrist and the dagger went flying hitting a bull's-eye dead on. It appeared back in her hand seconds later and she smiled at Chiron.

"Chiron, I went to Rachel." I said announcing my presence.

"Annabeth, come with me." Chiron ordered dragging me farther into the forest.

We came out into a clearing I knew all to well. Withered thrones sat next to a new one which was occupied by Grover and Juniper sitting on his lap. She was feeding him grape after grape giggling the whole time.

"Grover, Annabeth has a quest. Would you care to here what the Oracle had to say?" Chiron wondered staring at the couple.

"I would love to." He picked Juniper up and walked over to us.

"Annabeth if you wouldn't mind, please tell us line by line." Chiron said calmly.

"Ok the first line was: _Love finally comes at last._"

"You and Percy getting engaged, that's easy." Grover said clopping his feet on the ground.

"Next line was: _First tears must fall from the past._"

"That is a little trickier. Tears fall everywhere, especially in the past." Chiron said trotting around the clearing

"Um, she said: _A place where love bloomed and created a mess._"

"That's simple." Grover laughed bleating out the answer, "Where did you finally fall in love with Percy? That will give you a location."

"Um, I fell in love with Percy at… Mt. St. Helens. Of course my mom would exactly where I got my heart broken the first time. I never wanted to go back there again. "Anyways, the next line was: _The place where the wise one must make a mistake and confess." _

"You are going to Mt. St. Helens to make a mistake?" Grover wondered.

"No her mother" Chiron said pulling up beside me.

"Um, next: _A journey alone across the land with rue,_"

"Regret, rue is regret. Annabeth you regret leaving Percy with your mother?" Chiron asked.

"Kind of, but that's not important. The last line said: _The journey ends with the simple words, I do._"

"Matrimony is a beautiful way to end a story." Chiron sighed.

"Kind of like a fairytale." Grover agreed. "Wait, back track here, didn't that prophecy say that you would make the journey alone?"

"Yes" I said sinking back toward the shadows.

"You can't go alone Annabeth. That's suicide!" Grover bleated. I slipped back farther. "Chiron you can't let her do this alone."

"Correct, she won't be going alone." Chiron said stepping toward Grover blocking his view of me. It wasn't purposeful of course because right after he heard my feet take off he whipped around. But, I kept running.

Away from camp toward the air port.

* * *

**Please keep in mind i don't appreciate mean comments. And if you don't like it tell me why i would love some CRITISISM NOT FIRE, so read & review. Love y'all**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	4. Journey to Mt St Helens

**Hey y'all are awesome! And i would like to give a special shout out to Wisegirl12 for her kindness and conversation. Silver Swordsman for his great advice and critisism. Then a shout out Demigod of the sea, he has followed my stories along with **

* * *

_You can't run away from your problems. _My stepmother's voice was nagging in my head. _I'm not running away I am going straight to it!_ I replied to her as I kept running.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, you have to wait! We can fix this!" People were shouting behind me. It was Grover. Chiron was frozen in place by what I could tell when I turned back slightly. He nodded once and I kept going. Approval was all I needed and I had gotten it then.

I exploded out of a lone of trees, breathing heavily. Percy's car was waiting there engine already started. A cleaning harpy hopped out of the front seat and tossed me the keys. They had hearts, they did, but when they were on the job it didn't matter. I had made friends with the cleaning harpies a while back when I had made some modification to their living quarters. She handed me a mad as well as I climbed in.

"Airpert en dee mip." She said after she handed it to me. Translation: Airport on the map. They didn't have the best skills when it came to English, but once you understood their gibberish you could have conversations.

I revved the engine once before I gunned down the street. I passed a couple of people who started honking and moving out of the way. "Where is the fire Chase?" one yelled I got enough of a look to realize it was Chris and Thalia Rodriguez in a car. I didn't pay much attention to their small child in the back and kept going.

I turned sharply around one corner and onto a road that had a bunch of signs directing you through the airport. I pulled into a parking garage locking my beloved's car before walking away. I started to run toward the elevator and almost broke the button with the force I put on the up button. _Ding!_ Finally, it came about two milliseconds later.

I rushed my way in angrily pressing the ground level button. An IM appeared in front of me as I tapped my foot impatiently. Thalia was waiting on the other side looking rather pleased with her self.

"Hey Thalia" I said not too pleasantly.

"I got the kelp for brains to wake up. He can't move but he can talk and see. He's been asking for you." She said.

"Is that Annabeth? Tyler don't touch me; I'm fine just let me see Annabeth!" His voice echoed through the message.

"Thalia, show the boy his other half before he some how rips my head off." Tyler huffed stepping into view.

"Ok, ok" The view switched over, and Percy was propped up on a bed by tons and tons of pillows. He smiled as soon as he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back. Ever since we were twelve that smile had been in my fantasies. It was one of those smiles that made your heart leap and you couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, I can't believe you said that to my mom." I said finally remembering how to operate my useless vocal chords.

"Hey, I wasn't going to lie to my new mother-in-law. Or should we find out what happens when we break a swear on the Styx." He suggested.

"Fine, fine, you were right to do what you did. But, now I have to go find my Mother Dearest at Mt. St. Helens." I said kind of disturbed by the idea.

"I remember that place." He sighed. It was a mix between a sigh if satisfaction and a sigh of sadness.

_Ding! _"Hey Seaweed Brain, I got to go. I am at the airport."

"Fine, be careful Wise Girl."

"When am I not?"

He stuck his tongue out at me and I walked through the message to end it and head out into the halls of the airport. Not many people came to an airport in the middle of the day on a Wednesday to get a ticket to Washington. But hey, I wasn't most people.

I ran up to one counter and there was a man hiding behind a magazine. I clicked my hand on the button that said "Press for Service." The man put down the magazine and I gasped I knew exactly who it was.

"Hermes, what are you doing in the airlines business?" I wondered slightly confused.

"God of Travelers, fortunately I stuck some of my little minions with the job of handling the hitch hikers." He looked me over. I had sticks in my hair most likely and no bags, nothing suspicious about that. "You pressed the button. What service do you need?"

"I need a ticket to Washington." I said bring my palms down on the service counter.

"Going to save your fiancé, are we? Luckily, your mother didn't think to close down my airlines. Come I am loading the plane now." He jumped over the desk and pulled me out toward an exit door.

There was a plane waiting outside. A modern looking plane that was still rather small. I climbed up the loading steps and into the plane. Hermes followed me in and disappeared behind some curtains that led to the front.

Seconds later he walked back through the curtains in a goofy pilot's uniform. He tipped his hat and introduced himself as my pilot then disappeared again. I took a seat and buckled myself up as Hermes started the plane getting it moving away from Manhattan.

I sat impatiently on my seat as I messed with my buckle. Eventually, I unbuckled myself and paced the back of the plane. It got a little rough and I assumed it was turbulence. I continued to pace until the roughness came again.

I threw back the curtains to reveal an empty pilot seat. The front window was broken on the co-pilot side and I took a seat in the pilot seat. Hermes was no where to be seen. There was a note sitting on the controls board.

I picked up the piece of paper which was lined with snakes and had Hermes signature at the bottom. It read, in Greek of course, "Your mother has decided I was interfering far too much with your quest. She sent a fairly large owl and I only had time to write this note before she broke my windshield. She'll get plenty of heat from me, but I cannot return to assist your travels. -Your Uncle Hermes."

I crumpled up the paper and threw it to the side realizing I was about to plummet to the ground. Autopilot was set and for that I was happy. I could cruise for a while. I sat back in the seat and began to drift into sleep.

I slept quite peacefully until there was a pecking on my arm. I woke up to an owl that was tapping my arm with its beak. Light brown feathers covered the wings and most of the body, while white took up the wise face and under belly. It turned around and displayed a note on its leg. I untied it quickly and read it.

It said, "My daughter, you may have noticed I am removed your pilot. The Oracle said you must make the journey alone. So, that is what you shall do. I await your arrival and hope to make you see your error. You will confess." It sounded rather evil, but she was my mother she couldn't be evil. She was a god though. They were capable of almost everything.

I turned back checking all the gauges as if I knew what I was doing. I checked my watch and I had been flying for maybe three hours. I looked down out the window and then changed my mind. I despised heights. I had picked it up from Thalia a while back after she explained her fear. Heights, Spiders, and Perseus Jackson, were my kryptonite.

The plane began to descend by itself and hour later. A lonely weeded over runway came into view as we got closer. There was someone waiting there for me playing some kind of instrument.

I stepped off of the plane. She dropped the bamboo flute she had been playing. When she got closer I recognized her. Euphrosyne got closer giving me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered peeling her off of me.

"I was sent here by Chiron to help you with your quest." She chided blowing a note through her flute. Some plants lightened up and grew a flower. She plucked it off of the ground and slid it into my hair as she made a twirling pass by.

"He knows I have to do this alone." I said slipping it from my hair and dropping it to the ground.

She didn't seem to mind and scooped up a flower for her own hair. "The prophecy said a journey alone. You made the journey. See…" she pointed to a mountain in the distance that had puffs of smoke that would come out the top. "You made the journey. Now, I am here to help you with the rest."

How could I say no to a Grace? She seemed so happy. She really wanted to help. So, I said, "Yes" she grabbed my hand and led me out toward the woods. There was a cave waiting out there that had stuff already in it. There was a lantern, two sleeping bags, a bag of extra clothes, and then also some food.

She welcomed me in and tucked herself in as night fell. I slid into my sleeping bag as well a waiting the next day.

I fell into a deep sleep watching a dream. But, it wasn't a dream of the future or of the present. It was of the past.

Earlier that day had been so simple. Percy had proposed that morning. But, that wasn't the part that played over in my head. The next part was. No, not the two gods showing up, right afterward Percy had not allowed us to leave. We were kissing in that bedroom for two hours. We stayed until around ten and then headed toward Olympus where it all fell apart.

My mind refused to dwell on the ending to the day, but what had happened that morning in the bedroom. It replayed in my head and I remembered how it felt when his hands rubbed up and down my body and how it felt when his salty smell enveloped my nose and turned my brain to mush. I had last touched him just before I left for camp. I hadn't seen him since. And that was way too long.

My brain went back like a tape player making my dreams nothing but happiness. I enjoyed it. That was until… my phone rang.

* * *

**Hope y'all like this chapter read and review. Thanks once again to Wisegirl12, Silver Swordsman, and Demigod of the sea. **

**Sincerely, **

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	5. Apollo is a Dirty Dog

**Ok, ok, here it is stop badgering me. Haha, I'm kidding y'all. I love it. I love to wake up with my inbox full with Author subscription, Story subscription, and reviews. It is so much fun. Love Y'all!**

* * *

"Hello?" I mumbled sleepily. It was around three o'clock. At least that what I thought my phone had said before I answered it.

"Annabeth, thank the gods you answered. Where are you?"

"Grover?"

"No, it's the prince of India. Of course it's me!" I could tell her was worried like a mother hen.

"Sorry…" I muttered sarcastically. "What time is it?"

"It's around eight in the morning." He said taking a moment to check his watch most likely.

"It's what?!?" I jumped up whacking my head pretty hard on a low laying cave roof. "I have to go Grover. I'll IM you later once I'm done."

"Fine, but if you don't call then I will." He said obviously occupied by something around him while he was trying to be serious. I heard Juniper say something and giggle in the back ground.

"Good bye Grover" I clicked my phone off and crawled out of the cave. "Oh gods" I muttered as I realized what was outside.

First of all, there was no Euphrosyne. She had ditched me sometime during the night. There was no campfire. Food and clothes were gone. I was by myself. Never mind, there was a large Hellhound circling the camp site. No wait, there were two. Three, four, five, their eyes were popping out of the darkness. The blood red against the shadows made my skin crawl.

If you have never seen a Hellhound before then you would have died do to the fact that this was a pack of five. The alpha emerged into the sun and his fur showed matted down black fur by dried blood. He needed a good bath. The next row of the V-shaped formation stepped forward into the sunlight. It was a bit cleaner, but not much. The last row stepped out and they all barred their teeth growling at me.

"Stupid cell phone." I muttered as I drew my dagger. The first three came at me. The alpha pouncing straight for my head as the others flanked the attack. As the first came closer I whirred around protecting my face and chest and then stabbing it in the heart, or where the heart was supposed to be. Black dust exploded into the air and I used it as cover to duck under the other two. They rammed into the cave walls and slid down vanishing from sight. I turned back to find the other two charging. I dodged the first and then was pinned to the ground by the other. I grunted in pain as its heavy paws landed on my shoulders.

Its teeth came closer to my face and I panicked. I stuck it in the ankle and it jumped back. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it got me out from under him. I threw the dagger straight for its face, it turned handle over tip until it stuck him in between the eyes. The dog vanished.

The one I had dodged previously rammed into my back knocking the air out of my lungs. I crawled out of the way with a now possibly broken arm. I couldn't feel the pain, and shock was one thing you didn't need to go into while fighting. The dog rammed me again throwing me against a tree this time.

My dagger sat a few yards away on the ground. I couldn't move though. I couldn't breathe and I now had a for sure broken arm. I tumbled over onto my back starring at the sky. I felt like I could just die right there. An arrow whizzed over me and hit the dog in its hind quarters.

Whoever shot the dog grabbed me by my good arm and pulled me away from the cave. I stumbled with my feet finally able to get some air back into my lungs. They set me up on my feet as soon as I got steady breaths. I walk along side a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and a silver cloak.

"Lady Artemis, you saved me, thank you." I said to her as we continued to walk.

"Was not a big deal Ms. Chase." She said keeping her eyes straight forward as we walked.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't speak of your fiancé around my hunters." Seriousness covered her tone.

I gave a nervous giggle. "If you wish, I shall not speak of Percy." I was a little stumped to the reasoning.

"The reason behind it," Did she have like mind reading power or something? "Thalia got curious when she saw the attraction you and Percy had during the war. It gave her ideas. Now, my best general is gone."

"I'm sorry Artemis." I hung my head. We emerged into a clearing with silver tents in it. I had been to these camp sites over the years and something was different every time. This time there were barely any huntresses. Five or six girls happily went around feeding a pack of wolves and giving food to some falcons.

"Lady Artemis is back." One girl shouted as she exited a tent. All the girls on the site lined up and bowed as she passed. It was a typical day at Camp Eternal Abstinence. I assumed that they wanted it to stay that way. When we had last seen the huntress group all together there had been almost thirty girls. Now, there literally were seven. Thalia had sent change through the girls and it had been mine and Percy's fault.

Artemis led me into her head tent which looked to be small but was huge on the inside. Is at down on a pillow that sat around a low lying table. There were candles glowing around us as Artemis took her seat. A white wolf moseyed in from the outside and took a seat next to Artemis. He looked rather angry. His eyes were glowing like the sun as he looked from her to me. He huffed and then barked to what I thought to be a complaint.

"Apollo, be quiet. We made a bet. You have to pay the price for losing." Artemis laughed peaking to the dog. He huffed another complaint and then lay down.

"You turned Apollo into a dog?" I wondered dumfounded to the fact she could do such a thing.

"He said Texas would beat Alabama in the National Championship. I won that bet. So, my punishment would be I would have to get a boyfriend and with stand a relationship for a month. His, he becomes a part of the huntresses. But, he didn't expect it this way." She motioned toward the wolf whose ears perked up as she waved at him.

The dog barked something and Artemis nodded. He left the tent leaving me and Artemis alone once more. She kept her attention on the tent flaps as peoples' shadows passed. It was almost noon when she stood up and left. An Iris message turned up in front of me and on the other side, Thalia.

"How do you put up with this boy?" she wondered motioning toward Percy who was sleeping in the back ground.

"What do you mean?" I wondered sitting back to enjoy the show.

"He has been paralyzed for all of one day and won't shut up. It's Annabeth this and Annabeth that. He won't shut-up about you. Man, he has got it bad."

"And you don't? No wait of course you don't, you just left behind the eternal life of a huntress for a guy."

"Fine you win this round Annabeth, but if he tells me that you are the most beautiful person in the world once more I'll knock his lights out."

"Good bye Thalia."

"Hurry Annabeth"

"I will."

I wiped my hand through the mist and headed out of the tent. The huntresses were gathered around the fire. I slipped into the woods running toward the mountain. The dog that was Apollo showed up next to me out of the darkness chasing me down. He nodded once in approval and dropped back.

I didn't stop until I was at the mountain's base. I stared up unsure really how in Hades I was supposed to get up there. It was now around noon. It wasn't steep; I could make it to the top within a day. So, I started. Little did I know that once I got to the top all Hades would break loose.

* * *

**Soooooooooo.... WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?! Read and Review i will try to update soon if i get enough reviews, but guess what YOU HAVE TO REVIEW. Sorry my chapter are getting shorter, but cliff hangers are slowly starting to get my system going. It's so much fun. Sorry for shorter chapters. I will make the next one uber long if you want me to. BUT YOU HAVE TO READ AND REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW!  
**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	6. Angel of Death Saves My Life

**I tried, I tried. It has to be longer I know, but you know, I'm wisegirlindisguise. Don't get mad at me!**

* * *

I made it to the top at around three in the afternoon. I simply walked through the side of the volcano that had been blasted to pieces by my Seaweed Brain. The chunk of wall missing was quite noticeable, but Percy hadn't exactly been in pain when he vanished. Sorry, that still gets to me. That stupid Calypso…

Anyways, I walked up and everything looked sort of the same. The workshop was there and thriving. A huge man was bent over a work bench. Sparks flew as he flattened out a piece of medal. He reached upward for a hammer drawing my attention to the woman who led me here.

The blonde curls looked almost like mine except hers were perfect. A short flowing white dress showed of her perfectly sculpted legs which were crossed. She was sitting upon a ledge of rock watching the man.

"Athena, my dear can you help me." He reached up stroking my mother's leg. BARF! "I can't get it to fly quite right." He rested his hand on her knee looking up at her hopefully. She slid off of the ledge and slipped in behind him. Her hands curled around his huge arms pointing out what he needed to fix. She kept her hands on his back rubbing his spine affectionately.

"Mom!" I shouted appalled.

She whipped around on her heels staring at me. "Oh, Annabeth, it's just you."

"What are you doing?" I wondered stepping backwards slipping slightly on some loose rubble.

"Hephaestus do you mind leaving my daughter and me alone to talk?" She said moving her shoulders to face Hephaestus. He stepped forward lifting her hand to his lips kissing it lightly.

He mumbled something like, "I get kicked out of my own workshop. What is this world coming to?" In ancient Greek of course, they had always been more comfortable speaking their native tongue.

My mother turned back to face me watching the man leave. I was pretty sure my mom was supposed to be a virgin goddess like Artemis and Hera. What was going on? My face must have been hilarious because she had to hold back a smile while facing me.

"Everyone falls of the wagon once in a while my dear." She almost let loose a giggle.

"Are you suggesting that Artemis…?" I started to say.

"Gods do not suggest Annabeth. We simply know." Well that was a load. I had known my own mother to be wrong and she was the goddess of Wisdom. One thing for sure I knew she was dead wrong about, mines and Percy's being together.

I drew my dagger mindlessly holding it to my side. My other arm had been fixed slightly by a medic at the Huntress's camp. I couldn't move it, but now it was just a sprain shoulder.

"Now remember, only you can strike first, and if you do, than I have opened chance to kill you. I'd rather not kill you Annabeth." She said sounding quite sad, but pleasure was somewhere under there.

I looked at her and decided to counteract her cruel remark, "I'd rather Percy be able to hold himself up at the alter, not be propped up by his best man." It was clear to her then that in order for her to win this fight she would have to kill me.

Suddenly, my dagger got heavier. I looked down to find my dagger missing. Resting in my hand in place of my weapon was a gleaming bronze sword, Riptide. The weight adjusted itself into my hand and was soon as light at my dagger. I twirled it in my palm once to test the agility of the blade and it passed my quick inspection.

My mother mouth was wide open looking at the gift from Poseidon that was sitting in my hand idly. My fiancé didn't need it. He was in a house with a half-blood who was a professional archer. I rose my sword as one formed from the air in hers. She raised it defensively waiting for the fight to start. I brought a slash down toward her head and she blocked it. An evil smile crossed across her face as she shoved my blade away. This would get interesting.

She pushed me back and I came at her again. She parried my strike looking as if this were a walk in the park. I kept coming until I finally figured defense was better then offense. I brought Riptide down making the blade a thin line that crossed the bridge of my nose from the outside view. She kept her sword up not daring to strike. Some one would have to at some point though.

Finally, she gave up on waiting and came at me. I side stepped and avoided her first attempt. It slashed past me barely missing my hair. I quickly pulled it up into a messy bun. No way in Hades I was going to be missing a chunk of hair on my wedding day.

She slashed again catching my useless arm. I cried out in pain as burning crawled up my arm. There was a deep long gash spreading across my forearm. I still couldn't move it. I could flex it, slightly.

Athena took one more slash at my head. I tumbled back at a pathetic attempt to duck. I tumbled back onto my backside. She came forward pinning me to the ground my putting a foot on my gut. The pain pulsed through my torso as the blade was placed all so strategically at my throat.

A man with black wings appeared over the air as I was starting to bleed from my nose from heights and a blow I had taken to my nose moments before. He floated there keeping his hands across his chest.

"Ladies, ladies, I know that you wish to please Lord Apollo with your girlish cat fights, but you are not the ones who will suffer." His black hair was long and wavy. He looked maybe around fifteen.

"Cupid?" I wondered stupidly. That was a bad move at the start.

"My name is not Cupid. That blasted man only has one day a year. I get my day everyday. My name is Thanatos. I am the god of death." He exploded fire erupting around him. It was a bit gaudy.

"I thought that was Hades?" I muttered.

"That man has a realm. I however am more frequently known to be the angel of death. I am the one standing there just before you die. This time I have simply come to warn you. The death of either of you, or Perseus Jackson would mess up the future. Leave the future be." He was more directing this toward my mother. She didn't like the fact Percy would have to live. I, on the other hand, loved the news.

Athena got off of me and stood before the god. I was secretly sending him thanks praising the glory of the Angel of Death. He had just saved mine and Percy's butt. He saved us and before today I hadn't even known he'd existed.

"Thank you Thanatos" I said with a bit of game show comedy on my voice.

He nodded to me once before vanishing. The poof of black smoke reminded me of a magician. There wasn't much time to dwell on that though. I faced my mother.

Her face was disconcerted. Her eyes were misty as if she were going to cry. I had never seen a god cry and it would have been interesting, but she just blinked a couple of times and then faced me. No tears, dang it.

"Annabeth, your boyfriend has been released." I turned to leave, but she spoke again forcing me to turn back around. "Just tell me why you love him?"

What an easy question, right? Wrong, if you tried to explain the strongest feelings you have ever had it would take no words. It would completely speechless, breathtaking, and unexplainable. The best word in the world would have done it no justice. When I was with Percy it, it… SEE?!??!?! Unexplainable, wordless, the only thing it contained was extreme emotion. Now try and think of a way to explain that to Athena. Now, that was an impossible task.

"Mom, I… I…" I shrugged and turned to walk away. There were no words so I couldn't use any. It would be unfair to my feelings toward Percy.

I headed out of the cone toward the base of the volcano. I made it about halfway when Blackjack showed up. I nodded a thank you before hopping onto his back swiftly. He bucked up once before taking off. I hid my face in his mane as we flew. I hated heights, hate them. I was used to riding Blackjack with a certain man behind me, but without him it was just terrifying.

The clop of hooves made me comfortable enough to look up. A black haired, green eyed boy was sitting upon a bench smiling at me. I hopped off and the Graces took away Blackjack. "No reigns" the boy on the bench ordered as the Pegasus disappeared.

"Perseus Jackson" I smiled walking toward him.

He heaved himself off the bench heading my way. His hands slid onto my hips wrapping around to my back and holding me against his body. Our foreheads were touching as his big green eyes drown me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was used to the feeling and ignored it.

"I told you not to use my full name." He mocked whispering against my lips.

"What's going to stop me Perseu…" My word was stopped in its tracks by his lips against my own. Mine moved with his as his tongue traced my upper lips asking permission for entrance. Now, how could I say no? I let his tongue in.

"Percy" I whispered as soon as I was able to break free.

"Yes?" His was more of a loving hiss. His raspy voice fit it perfectly. It didn't sound like a snake it sounded like someone was summoning you by your heart. Well, that's what it sounded like to me.

"I love you." I smiled revealing that this was nothing but the truth.

"We covered this last summer." He joked.

"I want to hear it again Seaweed Brain. I just saved your butt." I pushed him away playfully. Distance, distance was a flaw to him. He immediately came back at me as I ran away. I went into the forest outside the palace hiding behind trees. Suddenly, he was there pinning me against a tree. He kissed my neck and I tried to pull away, unsuccessfully I might add. "Tell me" I demanded. He continued to kiss up my neck to my lips. "Tell me" I gasped when I had the chance.

"I love you" He whispered into my neck. Then he whispered it again against my lips. Then, just once more, he mumbled it into my shoulder both of us sinking to the ground. He held me in his arms as we sank keeping me close to him. It was a perfect ending to a bad day, but hey you can't always get everything.

Tomorrow we would talk to Aphrodite. We had a wedding to plan after all.

* * *

**So... um, you know the drill. Read and review i usually like the nice comments. So, um, yea be nice hehe. I love this chapter because here is where the asked for PERCABETH moments came back in. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	7. All Girls' Party

**I got great feed back and could not resist the urge to put up this chapter. So thanks for being your awesome selves and here is Chapter 7. This chapter is like longer then any other chapter i have ever written making up for the short cliffy ones earlier. So get to reading.  
**

* * *

"Annabeth! Come on, you have to get up we have a party tonight." Thalia's voice was ringing in my ears. I had been staying at Tyler's house with them for two nights now. Percy was staying with me of course. We had both stayed in their guest bedroom. Luckily, this time there was a Queen sized bed instead of the puny double we had shared in our last adventure with the gods.

I flipped over on the bed to ignore my nagging best friend. Percy was absent. My eyes fluttered open to an empty side of the bed. Thalia flipped me back over to face her not so kindly. He blue crystal eye were storming within them selves with excitement.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty, get up!" She demanded.

"I'm up, partially." I answered groggily slipping out from under the covers.

"Percy hasn't left yet. He is down eating lunch."

"Lunch?!?" I shouted going into my short supply of clothes in the closet. I slipped on a V-neck t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. I had a fair sized bruise on the inside of my calf from fighting my mother that was now fading. But hey, you win some you lose some, and there are always scars.

I scrambled down the stairs and to the bar Tyler had put in his kitchen. Percy was munching on a sandwich and some chips. A Coke was sitting to the side. Ok, noticing this stuff may seem weird, but I couldn't help but to linger on the scene. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and headed my way.

"Hey you two," Tyler shouted from the sink. There was a man who cleaned his own dishes. It was a miracle. "There is no make out sessions in my kitchen." He ordered swing a soapy hand our way to scold us.

"Oh Tyler," Thalia came down the stairs peaking into the kitchen barely in view. "You can't make that rule just for them. It will apply to the whole house." She laughed stepping into view. He wiped of his hands and headed her way. He hugged her gently around the waist keeping her close.

"Then I guess I can't make the rule, now can I?" He said pressing their foreheads together.

"Never" She giggled just before their lips met.

"Aw, come on get a room." Sarcasm covered Percy's complaint.

"This whole house is mine, Kelp for Brains." Tyler said just loud enough to be heard before kissing her again.

"He's right." I laughed as Thalia's face lit up. She was so happy now that she had found him; I truly couldn't be mad at her now. It was what she wanted, so I would leave her to it.

"We do technically have the guest room though." He suggested starting to pull me toward the chairs. Suddenly, Thalia was there blocking the path. She pulled me away from his grasp.

"Oh no you don't, you and Tyler are leaving so we can have our party. You boys are meeting your father." Thalia shooed him away slightly with her hand. He stuck his tongue out at her. He was so immature when it came to getting his way, especially when it was over me.

It had been two weeks since my mother had given up. I remembered when I had returned me and Percy had disappeared into the woods only to be interrupted by Hermes and hour later. He told me my mother needed to speak to him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"_Ok, I'll be up at the castle in a bit." Percy whispered more into my hair then to Hermes. _

"_Not by yourself, you won't." I hissed at him. He laughed for about the fourth time today. Gods, how I loved him. _

"_Fine," he agreed. He kissed me once more before we headed up toward the palace to the throne room. _

_When we got in there my mother was glaring at the way Percy had his hand around my waist. She cursed multiple times before speaking. I still kind of didn't listen. I was to busy getting lost in the ocean of his eyes. _

_She kept talking and I just happen to pick up the last bit of the conversation. "Perseus, I promised to my daughter I wouldn't kill you. Now, don't think this gives you passage to hurt her. I will kill you if that's what it comes to. And, you still had promised me that not until the honeymoon." _

"_I wouldn't have it any other way Lady Athena. I don't plan on ever hurting your daughter." He replied. _

_So sweet _

"_What did you say?" My mother ordered of me. I hadn't even realized I had spoken aloud. _

"_What?" I stuttered stupidly. _

"_She said 'so sweet'. Like candy" Percy confirmed from my side. I would punch him for that later. _Don't worry I did.

"_I heard her perfectly fine Perseus." HEY, she isn't aloud to use his full name. Ok, I couldn't exactly tell her that. _

"_Are we done here?" I asked quite annoyed with the slow process of the meeting. _

"_You can leave if you wish Annabeth." My mom said comfortingly. _

"_Not going to happen, fat chance." I muttered pulling my self even closer to Percy, if that was possible. Percy's facial expression went from an innocent smile to a devious smirk. My mothers went from hope that I was leaving to defeat. _

"_Fine" She huffed light starting to glow from her skin. "I am done with you two. Have fun making plans." She started to glow more and Percy and I had to turn away. _

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Go get ready and then go run to daddy Percy." Thalia ordered. Tyler snickered before Thalia whipped around, "You too,"

"Come on" Both boys complained.

"Go" She ordered pushing them both up the stairs with me behind her. Tyler pecked her on the cheek before forcing Percy the rest of the way up the stairs. Thalia turned blush red and then turned to face me with a serious face. "Once the boys leave the girls are coming. You are going to be so tired for your wedding tomorrow it won't even be funny."

"Thanks Thalia" I said sarcastically. I could hear the trample of feet above us the two boys shoved each other around the hallways. It wasn't that odd to hear in the house. They loved to bug each other.

They jumped down the stairs at the same time. Tyler had his arm around Percy's neck in a head lock. They were both laughing hysterically. Tyler's face was red and Percy's was coming to blue before Tyler let go. Percy gasped once and then started laughing again. He punched Tyler's shoulder once and then headed towards the door with Tyler at his flanks.

"Hey wait" I shouted blocking their exit to the door. "This may be an all girls' party, but it hasn't started yet. I get a goodbye kiss."

"Wow, desperate much?" Tyler kidded.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily too." Thalia scolded coming in behind Tyler. He laughed turning to face his girlfriend. She had her hands crossed over her chest as he came in to get her. Then I lost sight of them. Percy's face was right at mine as he pressed me up against the hallway wall. His black shaggy hair was a bit longer and blacked out the world around us.

His lips were warm as they brushed by my mouth. A smile spread across my lips involuntarily. He came in a bit closer our foreheads touching along with arms around my backside pulling me into his chest. He kissed me this time as our lips met. My brain… gone. It would take five to ten minutes for me able to think normally. Perfection achieved by years of practice.

"I have to go." He whispered. His breath left a tingle against my skin.

"I never wanted a party." I complained pulling myself back to him.

"Thalia won't like that." He laughed.

"She can't stop my decisions. I'm eighteen." I mumbled loosing my mind as he kissed the base of my neck.

"Oh really, I can't stop you?" Thalia bellowed ripping Percy from my arms. She had one of those joking faces on as she shoved Percy out the door. He had his lip stuck out and big puppy eyes. She closed the door in his face.

"That was rude." My attention turned back to the black haired girl.

"Oh come on, you went for a good bye kiss and went into full make-out mode. He had to leave. The girls are coming soon." It was nearly one in the afternoon. The party was to start at two.

"Fine" I huffed heading back toward her kitchen. Thalia followed me in finishing the dishes where Tyler had left off. I finished Percy's sandwich. He had eaten on a paper plate, probably so there were fewer dishes. I threw the plate away and finished the Coke. I was full.

_Knock! Knock!_ The door was pounded and echoed down the hall. I hopped up from my seat I had taken on the couch making my way toward the door. _Ding! Dong! _I rolled my eyes and picked up the pace toward the door. I peeked through the peep hole and then opened the door a bit.

"Sorry, I don't want any." I teased. Clarisse, Juniper, and Rachel were standing outside the door.

"Funny, open the door Chase." Clarisse ordered a smile threatening to break loose at the edge of her mouth. I opened the door more and let in the girls. Juniper hugged me like the mushy nymph she was and then practically tackled Thalia in a hug. Rachel patted me on the back and kept walking. We were at a mutual friendship; she was also my best friend. Clarisse cuffed my shoulder on a fly by and then literally tackled Thalia. It was an everyday meet and greet from her. Thalia brushed herself off and got to her feet.

"Good to see you haven't changed Clarisse." Thalia moved a strand of hair from her face.

Juniper skipped to my side looking at something that was apparently on my neck. "What's that?" She pointed at the base of my neck where Percy had kissed me earlier.

"That, my dear nymph friend, is what you get from letting Annabeth and Percy give goodbye kisses to each other." Thalia laughed.

"What?" I asked not able to see my own neck.

"It's a hickey." Rachel laughed along with Thalia.

"You guys are such comedians." I rolled my eyes heading into the living room.

"Annabeth, you almost canceled this party over him kissing you."

"Your point?" I questioned.

"No way in Hades was I going to let that happen." She shouted hitting me in the face with a throw pillow.

"Oh you are so on!" I picked up the pillow and chucked it at her. She ducked and it nailed Clarisse in the chest. She gave me a death glare and threw it toward me. I ducked and it knocked a picture of Grover off the wall.

"Not my boyfriend's picture" Juniper suddenly had the pillow and threw it back toward Clarisse who caught it. Just to get everyone in the fight she threw it at Rachel who was laughing at all of us until she got a mouth full of pillow.

The rest of the fight lasted another ten minutes. Clarisse one when she knocked Juniper into a wall with a couch cushion and the rest of us got sat upon. She was way too competitive sometimes, but it had to be the best fight ever. Plus, the most peaceful for a half-blood as we were only fighting with pillows not swords.

We popped in a movie around three. It was one of those sappy movies that had the hot tough guys cry which, of course, brought everyone in the room to tears. That was except for Clarisse who only got misty eyes.

It was around five when it ended so Thalia went in to start making our delicious dinner of popcorn and candy for the next movie. The Skittles and M&Ms came out first being passed around. Then the caramel corn and the last to come out was the tradition of the theater, buttered, salty popcorn.

The next movie started and became mostly background noise the first half. We were talking about all our new experiences. We tried to include Rachel in the boy conversations, but she was the one who wanted to be the Oracle of Delphi and it was a bachelorette party. We couldn't help ourselves.

Clarisse had gotten leave from her house. Their young son was compared to the Tasmanian devil. He apparently, being the son of two half-bloods, was a half-blood for himself. He was too young to see about the dyslexia and ADHD, but that time was in no rush to come. She loved her little boy and her husband Chris. **(A/N: Sorry about the mistake earlier, this little paragraph was to make up for my name mix ups.)**

Juniper was still going strong with Grover. They didn't goof around like the rest of the love sick couples. They acted as humans would. Satyrs would usually chase their nymph as a date. These two would have dinners and movies. It was different from the rest, but they liked their individuality.

Rachel was single. At the Clarion Academy there were no boys and it was her senior year. She had gotten held back one year because she was supposedly cheating when someone asked her for the answer to one question and she blurted it out oracle style. Outside of it she was usually at camp. For the new campers that were in their late teens, they thought she was a demigod and would hit on her. She quite enjoyed bursting bubbles.

Thalia told her stories and I told mine, but we were just telling stories. Most of them we already knew about each other. The one I didn't know about her had to be the best. That story was: How Tyler and she had met.

Apparently, Artemis was on leave in order to complete her friendly wager with Apollo which he was now paying for in form of a fury hind quarters. Anyways, so it was Thalia's turn to find food. So, she was following the trail of an already injured buck. She followed the trail down into the forest until she found the original cause for injury.

Tyler had been hunting as well considering he wasn't supposed to be found. He was a professional anonymous writer. He would e-mail stuff in with a blocked signal. It was pretty well thought out actually, but he was my half-brother; he had to be smart. Anyways, Tyler was getting ready to shoot the poor beast with a shotgun when he was put at arrow point by Thalia.

He gave over the deer immediately. He was wise to give it over. She would have had no problem with shooting him. She met him the next morning to give him thanks and that's when it happened. Aphrodite had always known the huntresses would have to give her up at some point and quite enjoyed watching the two grow closer with each meeting. It got so good for the two of them they kissed and Thalia went back to being just the daughter of Zeus. Her crown had crumbled away in the breeze creating dust in the wind.

So, she had nowhere to go to and ended up living in his house on the lake. She lived there until we found her. Athena suddenly remembered she had had that son and invited him to live in Olympus to make up for neglecting him. She was perfectly fine with whom her son was dating, but Thalia wasn't Poseidon, so… Here we are, all curled up on her living room floor in Olympus.

We all got so caught up in the story we didn't even realize we were about to miss the last five minutes of the movie. We turned back to the screen to watch the couple kiss and the picture fade out. We sighed at the ending and I began picking up the bowls. I mindlessly floated in between the columns in the living room and out of the room. I took them into the kitchen to find a man in there. He was wearing a ski mask to cover his face. I set the bowls in the sink calmly trying not to give off any sign of fear.

He approached me forcing my hands behind my back. It wasn't hard just not comfortable. He forced me back into the living room where the other girls were still on the floor. He pushed me up against on of the columns and tied me up with rope. Thalia was the first to respond jumping to her feet just to be grabbed by another masked man. Clarisse was the next to her feet whipping out her spear. Another guy twirled her around with it locking it around her neck. It wasn't choking her, but she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Juniper tried to get out of the room, but she was just as easily stopped by another.

"Ok, this is officially weird." Rachel said standing to be pushed onto the couch and bound at the wrists.

"What is going on?" Thalia said agitated as her face was pressed to the wall.

"That's what I'd like to know." Clarisse barked.

"Hey ski mask man," I shouted to the guy whose back was to me. "What are you doing crashing my bachelorette party?"

"Making it better" He answered removing the sky mask from his face. Percy's green eyes had those little smile lines as he came toward me.

"I hate you." I whispered just before he kissed me.

"I hate you too." He laughed.

The other girls were slowly released from their hold. Clarisse found Chris under his mask. Thalia found Tyler with his blonde hair in a mess. Juniper found Grover whose horns had nearly ripped apart the hat. Rachel's was quite interesting. She ripped the hat from the boy's head to find Nico Di' Angelo. I could have sworn I saw her blush. Percy released me from the pillar and I curled my self into his arms.

We got ready to go to bed meeting the guys back in the living room. Rachel and Nico slept apart from each other in sleeping bags while the rest of us curled up with our boyfriend, fiancé, or husband. It was perfect ending to the bachelorette and the bachelor party.

* * *

**So, yea there it is. I loved this chapter and its ending lots of fun to write while i was sick. Tell me what you think and I'll consider writing the Wedding Chapter. Just kidding, I would write it, but how soon will that be hmmmm? It all depends on your reviews! So REVIEW!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirindisguise  
**


	8. The Wedding

**So, y'all might get mad at me for this, but... this is the last chapter i will be doing on this story. I have two other stories i am trying to get put up, so i am ending it. Hope you like the final chapter. **

* * *

If you didn't read the author's not above. You might get mad at me. Just saying.

"Get out of the bathroom Annabeth. We have to do your hair and makeup."

I was crying in the bathroom. Today was my wedding day and I was so happy I couldn't help but to cry. Ever since I had met Percy I knew there was something special about him. I had said I was looking for The One to go on a quest. The One was translated into so many things and well that included the love of my life. I had given up on Luke after he made me hold the sky. That put him at the bottom of my list, but to watch Percy take the sky from Artemis was turning point.

So, today I was crying tears of joys in Thalia Grace's bathroom. Juniper and Rachel were outside the door waiting. Clarisse had gone home to get her boys together for the wedding. Getting little Colby into his tux was going to be hard enough.

The boys had all left around six this morning while we were all still sleeping. Percy had to make sure not to wake me when he kissed me goodbye because the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding.

Finally, I came out of the bathroom. Juniper pulled me over to a chair and started working on my hair. Rachel stood in front of me and worked on my face. I had gotten used to Rachel helping me do special occasion makeup. She was and artist with every kind of brush. Thalia was cooking eggs and bacon. I could smell it.

"Don't put on the lipstick yet!" Thalia ordered bringing out a plate of food. "I don't want to mess it up with the eggs and bacon." She explained when Rachel gave her a strange look.

Juniper finished off my hair with my vale band. The band was a silver braided band that went where my hair was separated from the curls that would hang down next to my face and the ones that were pulled back into a large mass of curls. It was really pretty and Juniper did it flawless.

I ate my breakfast not eating much at all. It was around nine and our wedding started at noon. I was getting jumpy. Thalia had to hold down my shoulders as Rachel finished off my makeup. My lips were a light glossed pink while my eyes had light blue eye shadow that shaded my eyes to be a light blue. It wasn't bad really I loved it. It made me look like a whole new person.

The girls were already dressed in their bride's made dresses. These were designed by Aphrodite the goddess herself. They were green, short, and strapless. The waist ribbon was the same color green and had a diamond studded patch that the dress seemed to be held together by. Clarisse looked great in it. She had lost weight and gained a figure over the two years and looked great. There hair was pulled back some but not much. Thalia Juniper and Rachel looked amazing as well, but that was to be thought normal.

Thalia got the garment bag out of her closet and brought it to me. She shoved me into my room. Rachel and Juniper followed us in. Thalia opened the bag to reveal my white dress. It had been a gift from Aphrodite and was beautiful. Careful we maneuvered around my large hairstyle and pink lips.

It fell down around my light a gown. The bottom wasn't large like Cinderella's. It was a flowing dress that hung straight down my body starting at the waist band which was a silver ribbon to represent my mother. Thalia tied a flawless bow in the back.

The top would have been strapless like a normal dress it had one strap from the right shoulder straight to the back. Then another on split from where the first one starts and moved diagonally across my upper chest and around my neck. The second strap ended where the first one ended as well. The beginning of both straps was decorated with silver rose. It was beauty in the ways least expected. **(A/N: I based this dress off of one I found online. But, in order to make it suit Annabeth, I had to make my own modifications.) **I slipped on silver strappy heels and got ready to leave Thalia's house and go to the place of the wedding, the beach.

We hopped into a car with dark tinted windows. If we passed the guys on the way then no one would be able to see anyone. Thalia loved this tradition she said it made her feel dangerous. Like she wasn't exactly sure how good the guys could put themselves together.

We pulled straight up to a draped over arch on the sand. I slipped off the beautiful heels and stepped onto the sand. Clarisse stuck her head around the arch nodding to the string quartet that would be playing our own version of the Wedding March. I could hear the shuffle of the sand as everyone turned I there seats slightly to face the isle.

Chris popped up almost out of no where and linked his arm through Clarisse's leading her out first. Soon afterward Tyler appeared he would be walking with, guess who! Wrong, he had to walk with Rachel. Got you! Next Grover came leading Juniper out into our crowd. Yea, you probably thought Grover was Percy's best man, but no. Nico came around the arch linking arms with Thalia. My Maid of Honor and Percy's Best Man had to walk together. The cousins stepped out through the curtains leaving me by myself.

I took one deep breath before my cue and then stepped from behind the curtain. Everyone stood as soon as I entered. I was the center of attention, and it may be a little narcissist to say so, but I liked it. My father had decided not to come. It was perfectly fine with me. We had grown apart over the two years me and Percy had been going strong. I think my mother had gotten to his head somehow.

Percy's big goofy smile was waiting at the end of the isle. His green eyes were sparkling in the sun as I slowly made my way. _Left, together, right, together. _I thought to myself. _Breathe!_ I sucked in a breath just as I made it to the end. My vale covered my face as he took my hands in his. Thalia had taken my flowers a second earlier, but I hadn't noticed.

"We are gathers here today to bring together a couple long waited." Zeus bellowed over our crowd. I tuned out half way through. "Put this ring on her finger and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed.'" Zeus said handing Percy my engagement ring. This time the blue diamond was surrounded by to silver bands.

Percy took the ring from Zeus's large palm and slipped it slowly onto my finger while saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Annabeth put this ring on his finger and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed.'" Zeus voice was gentle as he held the ring out.

I almost dropped the ring, but I managed to get it on Percy's finger. As I slipped it on his left ring finger I said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"You may now kiss the bride." Zeus boomed.

Percy slowly removed the vale to reveal my face. I expected shock when he saw how good a looked, but he just looked at me as if it was normal that I look this good. It made me feel really good. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. My arms locked around his neck as we kissed. The crowd was clapping. We separated and the gods vanished.

Light shone upon our wedding spot and then slowly faded as if we were in heaven on earth. Percy took my hand and we began to run down the aisle. That was until someone busted through the archway waving a golden sword. He was rather big, but not as big as a giant. He was very muscular and looked like he could be a cousin of Percy.

"Perseus" He roared. "You killed my mother for the second time."

"What?" Percy was truly stumped.

"Percy, it's Chrysaor. He is your half brother, but his mom was Medusa. The original Perseus killed her when he was born." I whispered so only he could hear my knowledge on the large man. I pulled my dagger from the sheath on the inside of my thigh. I cut my dresses skirt above my knee and the extra cloth slipped down off my legs. I pulled a bobby pin in my hair and it all tumbled down. The vale fell of when my hair fell.

"Well, Wise Girl welcome to the rest of our lives." He laughed removing his jacket and pulling out Riptide.

"Let's go kick some butt." A serious face took over my features and the both of charged at the monster. So much for the honeymoon.

* * *

**The end y'all. I had a lot of fun with all my followers who loved or extremely liked my story. But, i am writing more. I do have a book I am posting on this site. So look for it. It is called "Siren's Call of Destiny." Yes, Percabeth is in that story, but i did change it a litle from the style i did here so i would like you to start reading that one as well. Love Y'all your awesome READ AND REVIEW and then i shall be happy and i am not continuing this series. Sorry.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	9. The Honeymoon

**I have decided to put this up because i had too. It doesn't go into extreme detail because of the rating of my story. I have to stay T rated. I hope you like this because apparently some people were waiting for this. **

* * *

The quietness of the house was eerie yet perfect. I could hear the click of the lighter in our bedroom and I wondered seriously what was going on. I had just gotten home from Olympus and I was tired. But, that sound excited me.

Over the past couple days I had noticed that there seemed to be a growing number of candles in our bedroom. Not that I minded. Percy had been slowly collecting them over the few weeks we had been married. I just wanted to know how they seemed to keep multiplying without me noticing him bringing them in.

I jiggled the handle to the bedroom door to find it locked. I sighed in annoyance but just as I finished the door creaked open. No one was inside but candles were lit everywhere. There were some on our headboard and more on the trunk at the foot of our bed. At first I think I was mad. This was irresponsible. The candles could burn our house down!

But, I could feel warm breath on the back of neck that made me melt. "Welcome home Baby," Percy whispered. His arms suddenly appeared around me as my ball cap fell to the ground. He kissed the base of my neck sweetly. Goose bumps rose on my arms where his touched mine.

"What's going on?" I asked not really caring as much as anticipating what was going to happen.

"I thought, since our honeymoon ended before it began I could give you a honeymoon." Percy whispered into my ear his lips brushing my skin.

"I'd like that." I breathed. His callused hands seemed like the softest thing to me as the traced up my arms. His hands rested lightly on my shoulders getting me to relax further. I hadn't yet seen his face since I'd gotten home and I was starting to get restless. I turned myself around and his hands fell from my shoulders to rest on my hips.

His deep sea green eyes were gorgeous though now they seemed to be churning with ecstasy. His black hair framed his face perfectly. Though it framed, it was beautifully messy. He had on an unbuttoned shirt with folded up sleeves so that they hugged his biceps. I could see his abs perfectly and felt the urge to trace the define shape. He was wearing kaki shorts with it. This was his typical outfit after walking down the beach for hours after working as the life guard at the local beach.

We've been living on the Montauk beach. He had bought the very house he had proposed to me. We have no visits from the gods anymore. We're over the age eighteen by a good amount now and the law states that they cannot have any action in our lives. It was limited during our childhood years, but now it was illegal to a point of punishment if the line is crossed. The only way we can see the gods or talk to them is if both parties request it. And, most of the time it is just too much work to try and do so. I see the gods more often though because I work in Olympus. I don't see too many gods up there either. It doesn't matter to me anymore.

Percy's hands snaked around to my back and pulled me up against his chest. I could barely feel the pound of his heart within his chest. Heat was radiating off his very skin making my heart pick up its pace. We hadn't really had much time for romance lately since both of us were beat tired when we together. Now, we didn't care.

His lips met my own and I could feel my brain slowly melting. I was putty in his hands unable to control myself. My fingers twined in his hair pulling him even closer. The feeling of his lips opening and closing on mine made my head spin even faster. I had felt this way since Mt. Saint Helens. The love that was shared had been the very thing that ripped me apart when I watched him explode from the mountain.

"Percy…" I breathed as he kissed down my neck. He hit the sensitive spot at the base of my neck and I involuntarily moaned. Percy's hands softly picked my legs up from under me and wrapped them around his waist. I locked my ankles behind him so that I was easier to hold up. Percy carried me across the room and laid me back on the bed.

He let his shirt fall down his arms and hit the floor so that he was shirtless. I tried to let myself hold some dignity, but it was nearly impossible. He quickly seemed to focus back in on me putting his hands on my hips. His hands were careful as they lead my shirt up my torso and over my head. He removed my shorts quickly so that I was left only in my laced bra and thong.

"I love you." Percy whispered before he began to kiss me again.

"I love you too…" I breathed.

That night was the best of my life. I gave myself over to Perseus Jackson, the love of my life. I expressed my love for the one person I cared for most. I gave up the one thing I had managed to hold onto for the majority of my teenage years. I married at a young age giving up the chance to join Artemis, but I do not regret it. For I am the happiest person on Earth.

* * *

**I liked that ending paragraph it's very... deep. Please review. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


End file.
